1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, printer, facsimile apparatus or similar image forming apparatus capable of forming images on both sides of a recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
Today, a digital image forming apparatus is extensively used that includes a storing medium for storing image data read out of a document. An image forming section forms a latent image on a photoconductive element in accordance with the image data sequentially read out of the storing medium. A developing section develops the latent image to thereby produce a corresponding toner image. The toner image is transferred from the photoconductive element to a paper sheet or similar recording medium.
There is an increasing demand for duplex image transfer that transfers images to both sides of a paper sheet. An image forming apparatus constructed to meet this demand includes a reversing section for reversing a paper sheet carrying an image on one side thereof and again delivering it to an image forming section. The problem with this type of conventional image forming apparatus is that in a duplex image transfer mode the last paper sheet is necessarily routed from the reversing section to the outside of the apparatus by way of the image forming section even when an image does not have to be transferred to the rear of the paper sheet. This not only consumes an extra period of time, but also reduces the life of a driveline while wasting power.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-20147.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of reducing the conveying time by discharging, when an image does not have to be transferred to the rear side of the last paper sheet, the last paper sheet to the outside of the apparatus without again routing it through an image forming section.
In accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus stores image data to be transferred and transfers the image data to a recording medium at an image forming section. A reversing section reverses the recording medium and again delivers it to the image forming section to thereby form the image data on both sides of the recording medium. An outlet path is included in the reversing section for directly delivering, when the image data does not have to be transferred to the rear side of the last recording medium, the last recording medium carrying an image on its front side and positioned at the reversing section to the outside of the apparatus without the intermediary of the image forming section.